


Flower's Thorn

by J_P_Lupine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Momoi is too pure, Protective Kise, generation of miracles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: Toge Satsujin doesn't hate her name, but she doesn't like it either. She just puts up with it. Even though it fits her a little too well since her personality really embodies a 'thorn'.





	1. A Game

My name was a joke at first among the other children in elementary school. They would say various things to try and make fun of my name to make me upset, but all they ended up really doing was ticking me off severely. For a while I'd take it, but it got old fast and I'd start getting into fights. After that, the other kids began to notice how my name fit me a little _too_ well.  
I became a mean kid pretty quick, never losing my attitude even as my family would move around nonstop. They barely stayed in one place long enough for me to be born, and I blame their rushing attitude for the reason my name came out so wrong on my birth certificate. Hell, I didn't even get the same last name as them because of the mess up at the hospital. So, here I was, stuck with the name Toge Satsujin which meant _'Thorn Murder'_ with my first name sharing the kanji for _'bitter words'_.  
Fucking lovely, right? Right.  
Now, here I stood, waiting for my new schedule for school yet again. Crossing my arms, my foot began to impatiently tap on the wooden floor since the teacher was taking forever to find it. When he finally held it out to me, I quickly took it and headed to class. It may not seem like it, but I didn't like the idea of failing classes because I missed something important due to a teacher. Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? I don't care about missing class, I just didn't like the lecherous old man that called himself a _'teacher'_ looking at my chest anymore.  
Shoving one of my fists into my jacket pocket, I looked for what class I'd be in and compared it to the signs outside each classroom door as I walked down the hall. Finding my class, I slid the door open and showed my schedule to the teacher to show I was the new student. I knew the drill by now, so I turned to the class before he could say anything.  
"If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the new student. My name is Satsujin, Toge, but I'd prefer it if you didn't address me by anything and just left me alone. I hope we all can get along." I smiled darkly before walking towards an empty desk in the back. Plopping down, there was silence from everyone in the room. Rolling my eyes, I just pulled a book out from my bag that now hung from a hook on my desk and began to read. It wasn't until I had read two whole pages that the class resumed what they had been doing.  
Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I looked up to catch a girl with big, pink orbs staring right at me. She gave a small squeak before turning back around with her back straight. Her pink hair was long and I kept glaring at the back of her head to make sure she wouldn't turn back around. Right before I was going to turn back to my book, pink eyes had returned to looking at me.  
"What?" I snapped, seeing the determined look on her face.  
"Hello, my name is Momoi, Satsuki. It is a pleasure to meet you!" She mechanically whispered as if she was intimidated by me.  
"So?" Replying as my brows furrowed, a scowl found its way onto my features.  
"I would like to be your friend!" She stated as the bell rang for lunch. My eyebrow twitched. Why did that request remind me of someone....? Someone....blond? Slamming my book closed, I realized it was because it had been the same request word-for-word as that basketball dork.  
"I only have one friend, and as far as I'm concerned, nothing interesting would come out of associating with you." Standing up, I grabbed my backpack and left the classroom. Going down the hall towards the stairs, I heard footsteps running behind me.  
"Wait!" The pinkette's voice called. Growling as I frowned, I ignored her as long as I could until her running beat my walking as she stood in front of me. "Wait!" She panted while raising her hands. "What if I can do something interesting? Would you be my friend then?" Standing to my full height, I compared how tall I was to her. There was a full two inch difference with me standing at 5'5'' and her at 5'3''. _'Tiny.'_ I thought, but mulled over what she said.  
"How do you plan to do that?" I asked and a huge grin pulled at her lips.  
"A game!" She said and my ears immediately perked. I loved games....  
"I'm listening...."  
"If I can impress you during this game, we'll become friends. If not, I'll never bother you again!"  
"....Sure. It'll waste some time." The girl got a twinkle in her eye and grabbed my wrist before dragging me through the school. She was surprisingly strong despite her size, but I'd assume she'd have to have some strength to tote those huge breasts around. Not that I didn't know the pain of it either, I was regrettably on the large side as well.  
Next thing I knew, I was in a gym and the pinkette told me to stay where I was while she went to get clothes I could play in. I hadn't the slightest why I'd need to change if we were just going to play a game, but then she came back from the back in a maroon t-shirt, gym shorts, and some clothes in one hand while holding a basketball in the other. My eyebrow twitched....another basketball dork, huh? What, was I turning into a magnet for their kind?  
"Do you know how to play basketball?" She asked me.  
"Sadly, yes." I replied flatly as she handed me the black jersey and basketball shorts.  
"Good. All I could find for you to wear were the basketball club's uniforms, sorry." She smiled while closing her eyes and tilting her head. Ugh, she was so much like the blond basketball dork.  
"It's fine." Dropping my bag onto the stage, I took the clothes and began to change there. No one else was in here, so it would be fine. Once I was changed, I noticed that the jersey was huge on me, but my boobs seemed to make up for it, and the shorts actually fit. Barely. Looking at the pinkette, I placed a hand onto my hip and had the usual frown on my face.  
"Okay-the rules are simple. Whoever gets to fifteen first wins with each hoop getting one point from everywhere."  
"So a three-pointer would only be one?" She nodded while putting her hair back into a ponytail. The girl then offered me a hairband to do the same. My hair was pretty short, but it was still long enough that it could get in the way. Putting my fiery orange hair back, I watched her as she was dribbling the ball.  
"Ready?" Her pink eyes glinted as if she already had victory in sight. She blinked and I used that split-second to steal the ball. Dribbling, I ran to the opposite side of the gym and shot from the free-throw line. The net swished and I looked back to see her staring wide-eyed at where I had once stood. It wasn't until the ball hit the ground that she knew where I was.  
"Wow!" She grinned from ear to ear. Catching the ball, I passed it to her while jerking my chin in her direction.  
"Don't underestimate me and I won't underestimate you." And that was how the game started.


	2. Chance Encounter

14-10. That was the score so far as she was dribbling the ball. I had the lead, but I had to admit that she hadn't given it to me easily. She was obviously tired as if she hadn't ever played this hard and I was panting as sweat dripped from my brow. I hadn't played since the last time Ryo-teme had forced me to months ago. I could tell I wasn't at my best, but that didn't matter since I was winning.  
The girl's pink eyes were sharp, staring into my own eyes as I focused on her. She seemed to be somewhat familiar with the way I played, and I licked the sweat from my lip as I smirked. Charging forward, I stole the ball and began to dribble away. I faintly heard the gym door open as the pinkette got in my way. When she reached for the ball, I dribbled it between my legs, making her miss as I switched hands and flew past her. Kicking up my speed, I pushed my body off the ground, jumping high enough to slam the ball into the hoop.  
The basketball shot through the net from the force and bounced away loudly. Dangling from one hand off the metal ring, I looked back at the pinkette with a sadistic grin.  
"15-10. I win." I pointed at her as she was looking up at me with wide eyes.  
"I missed something interesting." A male clicked his tongue and I glanced over to see a tall guy-taller than Ryo-teme-with really tan skin and dark blue hair with matching eyes.  
"Who the Hell are you?" I asked while letting go of the hoop and crouching to cushion the landing. Using the front of the jersey to wipe the sweet from my face, I saw him looking back at me, a permanent frown on his face.  
"I'm the owner of the jersey you're wearing." He said flatly while pointing.  
"Oh, that's just peaches and creme." My tone held heavy sarcasm before the pinkette came into view.  
"Satsujin-san, this is my childhood friend, Aomine, Daiki!" She smiled while gesturing to him. She then turned to him and put her hands together in apology. "Sorry, I just grabbed the first jersey I saw and the extra shorts we had." He just silently stood there, not seeming to really care.  
"Oi, pinky." I snapped, her head whipping around to look at me. "You can call me Toge-no honorifics though, they're a pain." As soon as I said that, her face lit up with a bright smile. My eyebrow twitched, but I didn't say anything as I wiped my face again. I was an honest person, so I was honest with our deal. The girl _had_ shown me something interesting during our little game.  
"You can call me Satsuki, then!"  
"I'd rather not." I smirked, shifting on my feet as I looked at her. "I prefer nick-names since they're easier to remember."  
"Okay! Whatever works, I guess." Her shoulder shrugged as her cheeks were pink from all of the running.  
"Good, then you're Oppai from now on." She pouted as her 'childhood friend' snorted. "What are you laughing at, you overgrown blueberry?" I snapped and his gaze hardened into a glare.  
"What did you call me?" He growled.  
"You heard me, or does your blueberry head lack auditory sensors?" I popped off while pointing to my head. Next thing I knew, we were grabbing the collars of each other's shirts and growling. "What? You wanna go, fruit-face?"  
"You think you can take me? A pipsqueak like you?"  
"Oh, I bet I can." I smirked while looking up at him due to the height difference. Now that I was standing in front of him, I assumed he stood around 6'4''. Yeah, definitely taller than Ryo-teme. "I've been itching for a fight since I got here. I'm already worked up, so why don't we go at it?"  
"W-wait! You guys!" The pinkette was looking back and forth between the guy and myself with wide eyes.  
"With the way you worded that, I don't know exactly what you mean. Do you want a fist fight or a naked wrestling match?" He popped off while smirking and clearly looking down the jersey. I didn't have an undershirt on and since he had already grabbed my collar, he was getting a pretty good view of my breasts and my black and red leopard print bra.  
"Hmm, both options seem quite tempting, but I doubt you could keep up either way." I grinned while furrowing my brows as my free hand grabbed his crotch. To say he was shocked was an understatement as the pinkette looked extremely flustered as she was waving her hands around.  
"Toge! You can't just do that to people!" She nearly shrieked like a bird as I let the big guy go and pried his hand off of the jersey.  
"And why not?"  
"It's....It's sexual harassment!"  
"It's not sexual harassment if he likes it." Smirking, I fixed the jersey to cover my chest before glancing at the clock. "Ne, Oppai, we're late to class." She saw the clock and began to panic while dragging me to my clothes. The pinkette shoved me into the back room to change and I rolled my eyes. When I stepped back out, the big guy was still standing where I had left him. Maybe I caused a circuit in his head to blow from what I did since he seemed unresponsive to anything. Leaving, I headed to class with the pink-eyed girl.  
And some say, even to this day, the overgrown blueberry still stands in the Too gymnasium.


	3. Dango Dammit!

Back in class, I went back to reading the whole time, totally forgetting that Momoi and I hadn't eaten anything due to our match. It wasn't until the end of the day when my stomach began to growl that I remembered my lunch in my bag.  
Taking out the bento box full of dango, I slung my bag over my shoulder while walking out of school and eating at the same time. Stuffing my face as I stood at the shoe lockers, I dropped my tennis shoes onto the floor and expertly kicked my indoor shoes into the locker with perfect aim. They smacked the back of the locker before settling on top of each other.  
Jumping into my tennis shoes, I wiggled my feet to get them inside the shoes all of the way. Eating more dango, I heard familiar running footsteps as a girls shouted my name.  
"Toge! Wait!" My eyebrow twitched as I looked over my shoulder at the pinkette racing towards me. She slid to a halt before me-mostly because I has stuck my foot out to stop her since my hands were occupied.  
"Whut?" I asked with my mouthful.  
"You haven't joined any clubs yet right? Since you're new?" She asked, panting from running.  
"Obviouyshly nhot." Furrowing my brows, I was hoping she wasn't going to ask what I was thinking she was going to.  
"Would you like to check out the basketball club? You won't be able to join the team, but you can be a manager." Momoi was smiling from ear to ear while awaiting my answer.  
"Why tha Hell whould I doo dat?" Her expression faltered for a second.  
"Could at least just watch the practice? Please!" She put her hands together as she begged. Swallowing the dango in my mouth, I looked right at her.  
"I'll be eating the whole time." She took what I had said as a _'yes'_ as her huge smile returned and she drug me through the school back to the gym by my jacket since my hands were occupied already. When she slid the gym door open and walked in, my ears picking up the sounds of dribbling and the swishing of nets.  
"You can just hang out here, but actually watch, okay?" Momoi tilted her head while picking up a clipboard from the stage. Without using my legs, I jumped up and twisted midair to take a seat on the edge of the stage while eating.  
"Yeah, yeah, Oppai, I'll watch." Rolling my eyes, I crossed my legs while using my lap like a table.  
"Good." She smiled. "But stop calling me _'Oppai'_!" I just hummed in reply as she walked away, shouting at the few boys that were giving me curious looks to get back to practice. I was just like when Ryo-teme had drug me to his practice a few times. God, it was actually annoying.  
Even though, I still did as the pinkette had asked and watched. The boys' heights ranged as well as their builds and physical characteristics, but what caught my attention was the shortest one that kept apologizing over and over again. He had light brown hair and big doe eyes that were also brown. Did he have to keep apologizing?  
He was practicing at the hoop closest to me and every time he shot a three-pointers, he would apologize and it was starting to get on my nerves. There was literally no one else over there and he was doing nothing wrong. It was none of my business what he was doing, but the repetitive _'I'm sorry'_ s were getting on my nerves.   
"Oi, deer face, shut up." I snarled at him and he jumped, knowing I was talking to him. He spun around quickly and bowed deeply.  
"G-Gomen-!"  
"I meant with the apologizing, idiot." I snapped while hopping off of the stage and walking towards him. When he looked up, he got this terrified look on his face as he clung to the basketball in his hands. "There's no one to apologize to, unless you're saying sorry for that crappy form you're using." The boy seemed shocked, especially when I took the ball from him and gestured to the basketball hoop. "Get into your form."  
"H-hai!" He was so jumpy and looked near tears as he raised his hands as if he had the ball. I walked around him, inspecting from every angle before standing in front of him. A frown was sat onto my face unintentionally and I knew I was an idiot for interfering, but that blond basketball dork rubbed off on me a little too much....  
"Just hold the ball-" I smacked a hand over his mouth suddenly. "And don't say anything." Placing the ball into his hands, I pointed out what I had seen wrong about his form from the stage. "See, your hands are good, your wrists are loose-which makes me assume you shoot quickly, right?" My hand was still over his mouth and he just nodded his head. "Well, you'd do it faster if the rest of your arm wasn't like a rusted door hinge." Using my free hand, I adjusted his elbows by wiggling them a little bit and did the same to his shoulders. "Now, if you want to get better, shoot like this. And don't-I repeat, don't-apologize!" I growled before removing my hand from his mouth. His cheeks were a little pink, but I passed it off as his embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry!" I heard him whisper quickly as I was walking away. Normally, I would have kicked his legs out from under him or something, but what I saw when I had turned around stopped me. The overgrown blueberry was crouched on the stage by my stuff, looking like a giant raccoon digging in the trashcan as he was stuffing his face with my dango.  
"Oi! Back off my shit, blueberry!" I shouted while climbing onto the stage. He looked up at me with an uncaring expression while putting another little ball into his mouth. When he swallowed, a smirk pulled at his lips as he rested his elbows on his knees.  
"So these were yours? I was wondering what idiot would leave them lying around."  
"Who're you calling idiot, ass-face!" Pushing him back by his shoulders, he lost his balance on the balls of his feet and fell back on his ass with an audible thud.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are, cow tits?!" He jumped to his feet while grabbed the collar of my shirt.  
"Fuck off, blueberry bitch!" I shouted while taking his hand off of me and twisting it until he was forced to turn around. Kicking the back of his legs, he fell to his knees while I twisted his arm up to his shoulder blade before shoving him towards the ground. As he fell, he kicked his leg out, swiping my feet out from under me. "Oh, I'm going to kill you!" Growling as I pushed myself up off the stage, I tackled the big guy as he was trying to stand.  
Straddling his chest, I fisted my hand in the front of his shirt before pulling back my other arm to hit him. He did the same as we were giving each other death glares and snarling until a girl's high pitched shout caught our attention.  
"Toge! Dai-chan!" Momoi screeched. All of the guys had stopped practicing at some point, watching the big guy and I on the stage in shock while the pinkette was running across the gym. Looking at her, I still swung my fist while the blueberry had stopped moving. When my knuckles made contact, I felt his head jerk to the side before a growl rumbled in his chest under me. His fist got a solid hit in my gut and I let out an 'oof' while curling forward.  
I still had a few seconds before the pinkette could get onto the stage and I used that time to pull the bluenette's face up before headbutting him. Before anything else could happen, someone's small arms wrapped around my torso before pulling me off of the pissed off blueberry.  
"Let me go, you twat!" I shouted as the big guy got to his feet, about to come after me before some of his teammates were suddenly dog piling him to keep him down. He began to shout profanities and threats while struggling and I shot a death glare at whoever was behind me. I completely froze, my fists pausing in the middle of the air as I looked down at the tears spilling from those big eyes. _'Shit....'_ I mentally cursed.  
"T-Toge...." Momoi sniffled as her bottom lip quivered. "I-I'm sorry! I just wanted you t-to join since you were m-my new friend a-and you really seemed to have had f-fun when we had our g-game...." She was crying. I didn't know how to handle crying.  
"O-oi...." I said with a slightly awkward tone. "D-Don't cry, Oppai, it's not your fault...." My glare then shot to the giant ass also seeing Momoi crying. "It's the blueberry bitch's fault." He snarled and it looked like all of the huge guys on him were still having a hard time keeping him down and all of their faces were shouting for Momoi to hurry up and get me out of there. Which, she seemed to pick up on, and she drug me out of the gym. I didn't fight back since she was still crying, and like I said, I didn't know how to handle that.  
"Maybe w-we should try this some o-other time." She smiled softly while sniffling. "D-Dai-chan doesn't usually attend practice...."  
"I'm not going to be a manager." I told her flatly. "Blueberry bitch is on the team, which means I will have to come into contact eventually. No offense, but he really pissed me off." Being blunt, I gently pulled her hands off of me. "But I'll keep our deal, we'll stay....friends." And with that, I walked away as she was looking at me like a kicked puppy.


	4. Truce

The following day, I skipped out on class since I didn't know how to interact with Momoi after the little....incident yesterday. I'd have to figure it out first, then get back to her on the whole _'friendship'_ thing. Currently, I was laying on the roof with one hand behind my head as my other hand held a book over my head. My brows were furrowed as I read, and a gentle breeze would come every now and then to make my hair get in the way of my vision. Mother nature can be a real ass at times.  
Turning the page, I clicked my tongue. _'What the Hell are you doing, Victor? You're dumbass is going to die!'_ I thought while reading about how one of the characters in the book was just wandering through an abandoned house-well, he thought it was abandoned, but a serial killer was actually lurking in there.  
"You're in my spot." A rough voice said as the sun was blocked out by a large shadow.  
"And you're in my light." I replied while still reading my horror book. There was a silent pause before two large hands suddenly rolled me over and a huge body plopped down where I had been. Growling as my stomach was now facing down and my face was shoved into my book, I shot to my hands and knees and glared. "What the fuck, blueberry bitch?"  
"I said you were in my spot." He said while lacing his fingers behind his head. He closed his blue eyes, seeming to not take notice of my growing irritation. Clenching my jaw, I shot daggers at his head with my glare before taking a deep breath.  
"You are such a cock-sucker." His eyes shot open and he gave me such a dirty look.  
"I don't want to hear it, thorn-tits."  
"Fuck off, pervert! And leave my boobs out of this!" The boy sat up and twisted around to look right at me.  
"I'm the pervert?! You're the one who grabbed my junk right after meeting me!"  
"So? You were pissing me off, so I wanted to throw you off!" I rose my voice and I got the feeling another fight would break out, but no one was here to get in the way this time. Could I actually take him? I mean, I had been on top at the beginning of our fight, but I got the strong feeling that he was holding back because I was a girl.  
"So you grab my dick?!"  
"You were the one making sexual innuendos!" Glaring, I then noticed the huge bruise on his cheek from me punching him and remembered Momoi's crying. Sighing, I sat cross-legged while scratching the back of my head. "Look, I now I have a shit personality and a short temper, but I'm willing to put our....whatever-our beef-to the side so Momoi doesn't end up crying again. Do we have a truce?"  
"You haven't even known her for two days."  
"So!" I rose my voice. "She's....she's an odd one, yes, but she's an interesting one and she reminds me a lot of an old friend. Who cares how long I've known her? I can't stand it when people cry like that...." Shooting him another glare, I sighed once more. "Do we or don't we have a truce?" He was just staring at me with an odd expression and a raised brow that ticked me off. "Answer, blueberry bitch!"  
"Stop calling me that." He snarled. "If we have this truce, no more with the fruit names!"  
"....Whatever." Yeah, I was a hard-ass, but if I wanted to see more interesting things from Momoi, I'd have to at least get along with her childhood friend in the barest smidgen of ways.  
"You're easily tamed, aren't you? All bark and bite 'til you get a collar, huh?" He smirked while looking down at me.  
"Goddammit, just say yes or no already!"  
"Fine. But only because Momoi seems to like her new pet." He popped off before laying back down. Not even two days-two days-and this ass was already acting docile. And I'm the one easily tamed? Please.  
"Geez, you such a fucking ass-I'm not a pet." I grumbled while rolling onto my back to go back to reading. He just growled in response, but remained quiet. Oddly enough, the atmosphere wasn't tense at all and was actually fairly calm as I silently read and he just laid there, most likely taking a nap. Glancing at him from the corner of my vision, I couldn't help but imagine him as a big, mean looking dog with a spiked collar and a little Momoi holding the leash. Was this the power of childhood friends? Maybe I should learn how to utilize that....  
Returning to my book, I spent half of the day laying a few feet from the blue giant before looking for Momoi during lunch. When I found her, she had my bag since I had completely forgotten it in the gym yesterday.  
"Oppai!" I called to get her attention since she seemed to be looking around for me. A big smile played onto her lips as she ran at me with hers arms outstretched. _'Is she going to hug me?! No, no, no!'_ I thought, dodging her as she went barreling past. She nearly fell flat on her face when she tried to stop, but then turned towards me with those big, pink eyes. "About yesterday...." I had my hands stuffed into my pockets. If there was one good thing I learned from Ryo-teme, that was how to talk _'civilly'_ with others instead of being just blunt or rude. "I made a truce with that guy-Aomine, I think you called him-and well....you won't have to worry about us brutally murdering each other." Yes. Civilly.  
"Toge...." Her smile reached from ear to ear and there was no escape from her bear hug that caused our huge boobs to squish together. It was highly uncomfortable.... "Awe, I was right! You do have a sweet side!"

~

"No," I pried her off of me. "I just can't handle it when people cry like a baby for weird reasons." Despite what I said, she was still smiling.  
"Okay~." She then took a step to the side and pointed in the direction she was headed in. "Hungry?"  
"Abso-fucking-lutely." I replied while following her. She ended up treating me to a yakisoba bread and coffee milk which was an odd combination in flavors while I was eating and drinking. It was weird to say in the least, but I couldn't really determine if I liked the taste or not....  
"So, how do you like the school so far? I missed you in class most of today." She said after going on and on about basketball.  
"It's school, so it's annoying. And I was taking a nice tour of the roof today with my book."   
"I see." She simply smiled. "By the way, could you please change my nick-name?"  
"Nope." I replied while popping the 'p'. Stuffing the last of the bread into my mouth, I watched as she slumped forward with a sigh of defeat. "Tomorrow, I'll provide you lunch since you did today." Her pink eyes lit up as a smile began to pull at her lips. "What do you want in your bento?"  
"You're going to make me a bento?!" Momoi nearly squealed.  
"....Yeah....so what do you want?"  
"Whatever's fine." She was liked a happy little animal as she was smiling like a dork and seeming to glow with happiness as flowers popped up around her. Taking a step away from her, I narrowed my eyes. It was creepy how similar her reactions were to Ryo-teme's....  
"Okay, then I'll just give you a whole lemon." Momoi playfully smacked my arm.  
"Don't! Just make me whatever you make yourself!"  
"Fine, fine." I nodded while raising one hand. "But I must warn you, it may or may not be just be a bunch of sweets."


	5. Lunch With Tw-....Three

It's day three in my friendship with Momoi. I was putting the finishing touches on her bento, and at first I was just going to stuff it full of mochi, but I decided against it seeing as she had treated me to actual food the day before. Closing the lunchbox, I stacked it on top of my own and wrapped them both in a black cloth covered in dragon designs. Stuffing it into my bag, I headed off to school.

Arriving there, I saw Momoi waiting patiently at the gates. From the way her face lit up when she saw me, it was safe to assume she had been waiting for me there. ....She really is a strange one.

"Halt." I said firmly while sticking out my foot since my hands were in my pockets. She nearly ran right into my shoe, but stopped just an inch before with her arms out like she was going to hug me. "Stay!" I commanded before cautiously putting my leg down. She didn't move at all and reminded me of an excited pomeranian. "Paw." Holding out my hand, she laughed and placed one of hers in my palm. "Good girl." I ruffled her hair before passing the gate.

The pinkette wasn't offended by the dog treatment she had just received and seemed to actually find it funny. I used to do the same thing to Ryo-teme as well, though it was more a form of teasing with him.

Momoi was extremely eager for lunch to come around just to see what I had made for her as payback for the bread and milk. I made her wait even longer until we found a spot to eat during our lunch period. Sitting down, I straddled a bench while setting my bag down in front of me and pulled the zipper open.

Pulling out the lunches, I unwrapped them and handed her the one on top and a pair of chopsticks. Smirking, I knew damn well my cooking was amazing and now someone other than my family and Ryo-teme would know.

"Enjoy." I said, but it came out more as a demand than anything else as she hesitated to open it. The conflict on her face was amusing to watch as she fought whether or not to look. Momoi took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she grabbed the lid and lifted it up. There was a silent pause as I raised a brow at her actions, and when she peeked open an eye she gasped with a shocked expression.

"Wh-what is this?!" She asked and I gave a deadpanned expression.

"It's a bear. I didn't know what animal you liked, so I went with the stereotype that girls like little bears." I stated, explaining the cutsie animal made of food over her rice. My own was plain because I had only done the bear for her since....well....it was her.

"I....I can't eat this! It's too cute!" Rolling my eyes, I stuck the chopsticks into her hand and gave her a look.

"Eat it or the food will go to waste." She gave me a pouty look with puppy-dog eyes, but I ignored it wile digging into my own food. When she finally tried it, though, she squealed with delight and I just shook my head. However.....deep down, I felt a spark of joy and pride to know she liked it- like, deep, deep, de-ep down inside.

"This is amazing! Did you really make this?!" Momoi asked and I nodded before going back to my own food. She kept going wide-eyed and gushed every time she tried something in the bento. "Ah! Dai-chan, that's mine!" Looking up, I saw the overgrown blueberry hanging over her shoulder while picking food from the lunchbox.

"Who made this? You're cooking sucks." He said, earning a smack on the arm from Momoi.

"Toge did! Now go get your own food!" Blue eyes were then directed my way and I glared back. _'Remember the truce, remember the truce.'_ My mind kept repeating as a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. The big guy moved, slinging an arm over my shoulders while picking food from my lunch.

"Where's mine, huh?" He questioned and I smacked his hand away from my food while holding it away from him.

"I didn't make you one." Sadly, his arms were longer than mine due to his height, so he was still able to easily reach my lunch.

"Aw, and why not? I thought we were all friends here. Right?" His look dared me to say otherwise.

"You better back your overgrown ass up- I'm friends with Oppai, not you. You and I only have a truce."

"It's okay, Dai-chan. If you want a bento, I can always make you one." Momoi said and the bluenette suddenly froze, his expression changing in the slightest from his smug look to a little bit of regret and fear.

"No, don't worry about it. Toge and I can share." He quickly said and I used my foot to push him away to get my personal space back.

"Or you can stay out of my food, you're no better than a raccoon!" I snarled. "I hope you've had your rabies shot." The large male glared at me as he began to slowly put all of his weight on my foot, leaning forward just to see how much I could handle. "Oi, stop that, lard ass! You're like a goddamned whale!"

"Dai-chan, come on, leave Toge alone." Momoi sighed and that was when it finally clicked in my head. It took me a long time, but then I realized what- _or who_ \- she was referring to when she said _'Dai-chan'_. I looked at him, laughing at how long it took me to notice and how ridiculous the name was.

"Dai-chan? You're Dai-chan?!" My head fell back in laughter and the big guy didn't seem amused. "Oh, my- That's so adorable! Ahahahaha!"

"Shut up." He clicked his tongue while finally leaning off of my foot and crossed his arms. "From now on, you have to bring me a lunch, too. Add it to the rules of our truce."

"What? No way!" I snarled. "I ain't your mamma!"

"Fine, then the truce is off." And one of his hands fisted in the front of my shirt, lifting me up and my eyes shot to Momoi to see her shocked expression. Groaning, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Get your pervy paws off me and I'll bring you your damn feed." I stated and the girl gasped.

"She saw one of your magazines?" She covered her mouth with one hand.

"What?" Raising a brow at her comment, unsure of what she meant and the blueberry bitch let me go.

"You called him a pervert, so I assumed you saw him with one of his magazines." Momoi leaned towards me and lowered her voice. "You know....the ones with the models and large breasts?"

"Oh, you mean porn?" Her cheeks lit up and I turned to the bluenette. "You bring porn to school?" My head flew back in laughter. "I knew it! You _are_ a pervert!"

"Yeah, but weren't you listening?" He smirked while raising his hands and making squeezing motions. "I like big tits." Frowning, I knew damn well where his gaze was focused and I raised a middle finger.

"Perverts like you need to be on leashes."

"Hmm, so you're the kinky type?" His smirk grew as his blue eyes seemed to be laughing at me. "Sorry, but I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"You sure? Most people with your demeanor tend to be bottoms in the bedroom." Smirking, I pointed at him. "Many people with short tempers and dominant attitudes actually like to be dominated in bed. You liked to get pegged, don't ya?"

"You little-!" He got cut off as I shoved a meatball into his mouth. I had to stand on the bench to do so due to the height difference.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a little _genius_. I know. I was just messin' with ya, so don't get your panties in a twist." Glancing at Momoi, her cheeks were pink- probably from all of the inappropriate things being said between her childhood friend and I. "Look, Oppai, I got him to shut up." Smiling, I pointing to the big guy as he as glaring and chewing. "See, I stick to my word."

"I see that, Toge." She chuckled and I shoved another meatball into the bluenette's mouth to keep him silenced for a little longer. "So, do you want to....play a game maybe?"

"....A game of _what_ exactly?"

"Like we did the first day." Momoi smiled as I dropped down to return to straddling the bench. "So, what do you say?"

"When do you want to play? If we do it between classes, you'll be late again." Her eyes sparkled since I hadn't said no.

"How about after school?"

"Don't you have to 'manager' for the basketball club?" Raising a brow, I didn't bother to fight back the huge hand reaching into my bento to snag more food. It was almost gone anyways.

"We can play with one of the hoops in the corner." She smiled while raising a finger.

"And I'll have to play in my school uniform? Not that I mind."

"No, you can borrow the shorts and Dai-chan's jersey again. Right, Dai-chan?" She gave the bluenette a look and he just clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes in response. "Perfect. So, what do you say to a one-on-one?"

"I was rusty the first time we played, so why not? I could use the practice." I shrugged.


	6. Aho vs. Thorn

In the gym, the air immediately became thick with tension as soon as I walked in. Were they worried another fight would break out? Rolling my eyes, I tossed my bag onto the stage as Momoi drug me to the locker room to change. She went to fetch the clothes and a ball, and I patiently waited for her to return. When she did we both got changed and went back out to the gym with our hair pulled back.

It got really quiet as we walked towards the hoop the apologetic kid had been practicing at the other day. Smirking as I caught the ball that Momoi had tossed to me, I began to dribble while looking at her.

"So, first to fifteen or are we just going to play 'til one of us drops like a mayfly?" Momoi smiled while closing her eyes.

"Until one of us drops. I won't go easy on you!" She pointed while placing a hand onto her hip.

"Good." Passing the ball back to her, we began our game as I felt various pairs of eyes on us. Ignoring them, I stood nonchalantly as she dribbled and watched me like a hawk. My own eyes were on hers, using my peripheral vision to pick up on any other movement from her limbs. She blinked, and I dropped down out of her main focus of sight before stealing the ball. Dribbling to the hoop, I did a lay-up and heard the familiar swish of the net.

Momoi looked back at me, joy spreading out over her features like when we were playing the first time. This girl really loved basketball....

I noticed the silence in the gym and a certain bluenette taking a seat on the stage to watch as I passed the ball to Momoi again. Pointing at her, I gave a dark grin.

"I'm not going to go easy either, so bring all that you've got." She laughed before she began to dribble and our game continued. Stealing from her again, I did a few dribbling tricks to make her stumble around after the ball. I chuckled since it was like seeing a newborn fawn trying to walk. Turning around, I shot, getting another point even though we weren't keeping score.

After a while, I let her shoot and a spark of hope lit her eyes. I noticed from our first game that she played harder after that, and I wanted to go against the stronger her to give me more of a challenge. The next time she tried to shoot though, I blocked it and dribbled around her while laughing.

"Come on, Oppai, you gotta be quicker than that!" She grinned while going after me. When we were in a stand-off with her blocking my way as I was dribbling. Grabbing the front of the jersey to wipe the sweat from my face, she tried to steal the ball but I dribbled it behind my leg to block her. Smirking, I twisted around and went for the net, getting a three-pointer from the left side. Momoi was panting and sweating like crazy, but she pushed herself to keep up with me while still having fun.

I loved it. Yeah, I didn't like basketball myself, but the sport had the tiniest bit of my heart due to Ryo-teme somewhat getting me into it, and this girl's effort to be my friend made me want to tip my hat to her. She had earned my respect rather quickly and I thought she may be some sort of monster with how easily she cozied up to me and vice-versa. Licking the sweat from my lip, I dribbled the ball. Sure, I was dominating her with how many hoops I was accumulating while she retained only one, but I was actually enjoying myself with her.

"You look ready to drop, Oppai. Your jugs finally weighing you down?" I chuckled.

"I could ask you the same thing." She panted with a smile. Pushing the jersey to the side a bit, I grabbed my bra strap.

"Double sports bra. I have a fight after this game and my preparation seems to have come in handy in this game."

"A fight?" She questioned while we were still playing. I was standing in front of her, handling the ball with skilled hands while she was trying to get it.

"Yeah. Found a challenge note in my shoe locker this morning. How old-fashioned could they be?" I chuckled and she completely stopped.

"Toge, this is a serious thing! Why didn't you tell me before?" She rose her voice and her worried expression took me off guard.

"Uh...."

"You can't show up to that fight! What if you get hurt?!"

"I'm strong, don't worry." I told her, but she didn't budge. "Look, I'll have plenty of energy after this game to still take out however many others show up there, okay? So, let's get back to playing."

"No, Toge." She crossed her arms. "I don't want to have to do this, but I'll have to make you too tired to fight."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that? You look like you're about to fall over, Oppai." Her pink eyes drifted to the side and I followed her gaze. Blueberry bitch was still sitting there, a predatorial stare in his blue hues as if he was itching for a challenge. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought that Momoi was planning on using him. Was she? Would she give me a stronger opponent to go full-out on?

"Dai-chan, switch places with me." The pinkette said in a crystal clear voice.

"Tch, why would I do that?" Despite his irritated tone and words, he quickly rose to his feet while loosening his tie.

"So Toge won't get into that fight!" She added while throwing up her hands. "And if she gets injured, you won't get that delicious food!" His eyes narrowed and he tossed his tie onto the stage. The school blazer followed before he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal an undershirt.

"I'm only doing this for the food, don't take it the wrong way." He grinned sadistically at me while speaking to Momoi. Kicking off his shoes, he dropped his pants and I rolled my eyes at seeing the basketball shorts underneath. This guy....he's just as bad as Ryo-teme with basketball, isn't he? After he pulled a pair of shoes from his bag, he switched places with Momoi.

Immediately, I could already feel the difference between him and the pinkette as he grinned down at me. Smirking, I watched him take his stance as I dribbled. Once he did, I stared him in the eyes.

"Street ball, huh? This is going to be fun." Watching him like I did the pink-eyed girl, I waited until he blinked to shoot past him. Everything happened so quickly after that and I hardly caught how his body twisted around, stealing the ball from me in a split-second as I was passing. I heard the swishing of the net and my eyes went wide.

Looking at him as he stood underneath the net, I couldn't help it as the murderous look filled my eyes. Licking my lips like a starving animal, I knew that this was going to be challenge. A wonderful, exhilarating challenge. God, I could really let loose without accidentally injuring him. When he turned back around, he seemed to be taken back by my expression before our game went back into session.

He was skeptically looking down at me as he dribbled. My fiendish orange eyes locked with his narrowed blue ones as my body became more relaxed. I gained a stance he was most likely familiar with since he played street ball and grinned as I went to steal the ball. He reacted quickly, dribbling the ball behind him to the other side. I caught the beginning of his movement and switched sides before he did, stealing the ball before it made contact with his fingertips.

His hair and clothes moved from the wind created by my speed as I dribbled past him. He hesitated for a second from shock before coming after me. The bluenette blocked my shot before we began to fight for the possession of the ball. We were both stealing the ball from each other and dribbling around one another so quickly that I didn't even notice the rest of the gym going into silence and just watching.

His speed and flexibility along with his strength was leaps and bounds from Momoi's, but he was only a few hops and skips from Ryo-teme. He was a beast. He was a monster- the perfect toy to bat around or the perfect prey to sink my teeth into.

Panting, I gained possession of the basketball once more and dribbled away from Aomine. He was on me in a second, putting us in yet another stand-off. He was grinning like a lunatic with his brows furrowed as he tried taking the ball back from me. Licking my lips again, I feinted to the right while going left, but he wasn't fooled and was on me like a dog with a bone. Keeping eye contact, I utilized my full range of vision, moving the ball as needed when I saw him reaching for it.

Sweat was dripping from his brow and his scent was stronger with how close he was to me. Studying his face, I could tell he was enjoying himself. Smirking, I bounced the ball between his legs, twisting around him as his focus went to the ball. Getting the ball from behind him as he was turning around, I raced towards the hoop and jumped. A large hand blocked my view of the net and I shifted my weight mid-air while changing the ball to my other hand. I finally managed to score a point since our match began and I balled my hand into a fist with pride from doing so.

"You're ambidextrous?" He questioned with narrowed eyes as the ball bounced behind him.

"Only when I play basketball, oddly." Aomine smirked as I wiped the sweat from my face with the jersey and the game went back to the back and forth between us. Though, he had shit tons of energy still stored up and began to outdo me, getting basket after basket. By the end of everything, I was laying face-up in the middle of the floor, dripping with sweat as my chest rose and fell in rapid succession from my heavy breathing.

"You win this time!" I panted while pointing to the ceiling. "But next time...next time I'll kick your ass, Ahomine!"

"Tch, like you could. Your tits weigh you down too much." He popped off, sitting next to me with his hands behind him on the hardwood floor. His head had fallen back as he was trying to catch his breath. His undershirt was soaked with sweat like the jersey I wore and I felt like I was sweating in places I didn't know I could.

"Maybe next time I'll use 'em to _ass-ist_ me in distracting your pervy mind while I shoot."

"You can try." He chuckled and Momoi's face was suddenly filling my vision as my hand fell back to the ground.


	7. A Big Ass Horse

"Where did you learn to play basketball?!" She questioned with a strange expression on her face.

"My friend." I panted. "But I learned more by practicing on the streets."

"Who is your friend?!" She grabbed my face, making me look at her.

"I don't know if you know him, but he said he used to be in _The Generation of Miracles._ " Waving my hand, I continued. "Though, I don't know what the Hell that is. I never asked." Momoi went wide-eyed and Aomine's head whipped around to look at me.

"Describe him." Momoi demanded, and I was slightly confused while lying in the pool of my own sweat. My hands moved around my head as I began to depict him.

"Blond hair, piercings, a total dumbass, goes by the name Kise, Ryouta." Both of their eyes went wide. "Likes to copy basketball techniques from what I've seen and heard."

"Toge, he's our friend, too!" Momoi grinned. "We're also from _The Generation of Miracles_!"

"Heh, small world!" I then sat up as the pinkette let my face go and looked at the blue-eyed boy. "That explains why you're stronger than him."

"Tch." He looked away, making me roll my eyes. "Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Prove that you know him and he taught you basketball." Aomine demanded.

"Hai, hai. Whatever the princess orders." I groaned while pulling myself to my feet. Walking to the stage, the other guys took a step back from me, looking a little....scared? Worried? Whatever it was, I ignored it while digging into my bag for my cellphone. Returning to Momoi and Aomine, I plopped down while crossing my legs and dialed the number. Putting it on speaker, the two in front of me leaned in to listen.

"Togecchi?" His voice came through on the phone. " _You_ called _me_? What's wrong?! What's the emergency?! What-"

"Shut up, Ryo-teme." I snarled.

"But-but-" He sounded like he was freaking out. "Are you in trouble?! Are you lying in a ditch somewhere?! Oh, God, I knew you shouldn't have moved!" Aomine raised his brow at the phone as the blond was freaking out. "Where are y-"

"Hello~!" Momoi cut him off and there was a long pause of silence. "It really is a small world!"

"Momoicchi?"

"Yeah! Toge came to Too!" Another pause from the blond idiot.

"Is....is Aominecchi there as well?

"Right here." The bluenette grunted.

"You better keep your perverted hands off of Togecchi." Ryo-teme's voice was sharp and I smacked a hand onto my face while the other two were shocked to say in the least.

"For the last time, Ryo-teme, you are _not_ my older brother."

"I am in spirit and that's all that counts!" He whined. "I'll fight whoever to prevent you from losing your innocence!"

"I can kick your ass- I'm pretty sure I can protect myself, you girly lookin' idiot." It sounded like he was crying on the other end of the phone

"Why can't you just except me as your onii-chan?! Your parents did! They still call me son whenever they call to check up on me!"

"That's because you told them to! Plus, you practically became their son with how much time you were spending up their asses."

"What are you two talking about?" Momoi asked while tilting her head. Glaring at the phone, I sighed.

"Ryo-teme has this crazy idea in his head that he is my fated older brother and pretty much acted as such when I went to school with him. The idiot even showed up at my house like he lived there and buttered up my parents and now they also think he's pretty much my brother without the blood connection." I growled. "It really pisses me off."

"Oh, but you know you love me, Togecchi~!" The blond purred. "Come on, call me _'Onii-chan_ '~!"

"Like fucking Hell, you damn basketball dork." Snarling, I hung up before anything else annoying happened.

"Well, you two seem close." Momoi giggled.

"Only because he forced us to be." Sighing, I pocketed the phone. "Anyways, you won, Oppai. I'm fucking exhausted and I'm going straight home to shower and crash." Pushing myself to my feet, I grabbed the front of the jersey I wore. "I'll also wash them and bring 'em back clean. They smell too much like my sweat and effort." Smirking, I grabbed my clothes and stuffed them into my bag. Waving over my shoulder as I left, I didn't look back so I could hide the smile on my face. "It's was nice playing you, Ahomine."

As I was leaving though, my ears managed to pick up two quiet voices.

"Why'd you want to play her in the first place?" It was the bluenette asking.

"Well....I can't read her unless she's playing...." Momoi replied, slightly confusing me as to what she meant by ' _read'_ , but I just shrugged it off and headed home.

The following day after school, I went to the gym before any of the basketball club showed up and slid the jersey and shorts into the locker room. At lunch earlier that day, I had made Momoi another bear in her bento and when the other two I had were normal. Aomine showed up at one point, taking the food before walking away with it and barely paid much attention to Momoi and I since his face was stuck in a magazine. I had found the empty bento box in my shoe locker after school and couldn't help but to compare the big guy to a damn cat.

Leaving the gymnasium, I stretched my arms above my head and yawned while walking away. On my way home, I stopped by a corner store to grab a can of soda to drink with my dinner. I was planning on ordering pizza, but the decision wasn't finalized quite yet.

Though, half way home, I gained a tail....and by tail, I meant someone was following me. My eyebrow twitched with irritation as I grumbled curses under my breath. Feeling something grab my bag, I snarled. Spinning around, I had expected to see a person, but instead came face to face with something else entirely. Well....face to snout.

There, right in front of me, staring me down as it stood stock still was a huge ass dog. Like, the thing's head came up to my chest and it was like a goddamned horse. Narrowing my eyes, I growled.

"What the Hell do you want?" The dog jumped back, his tail tucking between his legs. His eyes darted between me and my bag. Looking closer at the canine, I noticed that his ears were cropped and had quite a few scars. For his size, he was on the scrawny side and his silvery-blue eyes were a little frightful. Clicking my tongue, I cursed under my breath and dug out what the animal wanted from my bag.

Unwrapping the mochi, I held it out to him. From first glance, the dog looked be a cane corso, but he was obviously mixed with something else since he was a giant and his legs were really long. The dog looked at me for a second before cautiously stepping closer. For a large dog, he was such a wuss....but then again, he probably had a reason for it. He had to have gotten the scars from somewhere. Gently, the dog pulled the mochi from my hand and quickly devoured it.

Turning around, I went back to walking home. But I wasn't alone. The dog was following me again and I looked at him from over my shoulder.

"I don't have any more, if that's what you want." The dog snorted out a huff of air and people were staring at the black horse following me. Rolling my eyes, I assumed the dog would get bored and wander off, but the damn thing followed me all the way home. Unlocking my front door, I turned to face the beast.

"You really wanna do this, pal?" I asked and those big eyes just stared at me. "....I don't see a collar...." Looked the dog up and down, I narrowed my eyes. "Sit!" And nothing happened. "Speak." Nothing. "Paw." He sniffed my hand, but that was it. So, he really was a stray.... Looking around, I sighed and opened my door. "You okay with pizza for dinner?" The dog barked while wagging his tail and trotted into my house. "Oi! No jumping around or shitting on my floor! Piss on anything and I'll piss on you!" I shouted as the dog made a bee-line for the couch.


	8. Doggy Shopping

About a week came and went without much happening. The dog now permanently lived with me and every day I came home from school, his food bowl was empty and he was waiting behind the door with his tail wagging like a windmill. Aomine and I nearly got at each other's throats a few times, but not quite, and Momoi would tell me stories about The Generation of Miracles....especially about the Phantom Sixth Man name Kuroko.

Looking over at Momoi, she was talking about how they didn't have practice today and I thought whether or not I should ask her to join me after school. In the end of my mental debate as we were walking through the halls, I ended up asking.

"Hey, Oppai?"

"What?" She pouted since I had used the nick-name.

"Wanna come to the store with me after school? I have to pick up a few things." Her eyes went wide and her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Of course!"

"Okay. I'll be waiting by the gates." And with that, I had made the first step to interacting with Momoi outside of school. When I was waiting for her, though, I didn't imagine the blue giant was going to be tagging along too. I didn't really mind- there were times where we did get along. Mildly.

"Toge!" Momoi waved as she walked up. "So, where are we headed?"

"To get a harness and some other stuff."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't you remember? She's into some weird kinky shit."

"Shut up, Ahomine. I got a horse and he needs proper things if I want to take care of him properly-duh." I shot him a glare.

"A horse?! Are you rich, Toge?!" Momoi went wide-eyed.

"It's not a real horse, dork. It's a dog." Chuckling, I told them about the big beast as we walked to the store. Once we got there, I looked at the bluenette. "Good thing you came- go find some toys."

"What? Why?" He glared.

"Because you have the mind of a dog. Pick out something you'd play with, the big guy probably will too." He opened his mouth to speak, but Momoi beat him to it with her question.

"Have you not named him yet?" She asked.

"....No...." I shifted the weight on my feet.

"Then what have you been calling him?"

" _'Big guy'._....or _'horse-face'_." I replied, earning a snort from Aomine as he walked away. "Oh, let's see you do any better, basketball dork!" Clicking my tongue as he waved over his shoulder, I turned back to Momoi. "Wanna help me pick out his harness and stuff?" I thought her head would fly off from how fast she was nodding.

We ended up with a dark, blood read harness with a black handled chain leash. Just for decoration, I also got the dog a spiked collar. Momoi went to pick out a bed, but told her how the beast and I had been sprawling out on my bed with me usually getting squished under his big ass. The dog refused to sleep anywhere else at night. I also grabbed him those self-filling food and water bowls so he wouldn't run out so often while I was gone and we went on the hunt to find Aomine.

We- well, he- found us first and had this bored expression on his face while carrying a basket full of toys, at the top of the pile was a little basketball squeaky toy. Before we went to check-out for me to buy everything, Aomine handed me a little, silver, dog bone nametag. Raising a brow, I looked at it.

"There, I did better." He smirked as I saw a name already engraved on it. Looking back up at him, I took a step back.

"I have underestimated your intelligence, Ahomine." His eyebrow twitched, but he didn't say anything since I accepted the name he picked out for the dog. After buying everything, I turned the blue giant into a mule and made him carry everything as I led the way to my house. The second my key went into the lock, though, a ghastly howl came from inside the house. Momoi jumped a little, and when I opened the door, all they could see were those big, silvery-blue eyes since his black fur blended with the shadows in the dark home.

"You better not have broken anything." I narrowed my eyes while walking in. Flicking on the light, I heard a gasp behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Momoi covering her mouth.

"He's....he's huge!"

"I wasn't exaggerating." Smirking, I pat the dog's head as the other two came inside, but the blue giant was immediately tackled and the wuss dog became a growling beast as he pinned Aomine down. The bags spilled out over the floor and my eyebrow twitched from irritation. "Horse-face, back off. That's not food! He's the idiot that got you a name." A silent pause followed before the blue-eyed boy's face was covered with saliva as his bangs stuck straight up from the lick the dog had given him.

The dog stepped back, his claws clicking on the floor as Aomine sat up. He took in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out.

"Nice to meet you, too." He told the dog that was panting in his face, filling his nostrils with the hot, dog breath. He wiped the saliva off using his sleeve while giving the dog a look. Grabbing the harness off of the floor, I whistled to get the dog's attention. His cropped ears faced me as his tail began to do that windmill wag.

"Come here. Sit." And the dog did as I commanded. Yeah, it only took me a week to train him. He was actually a really good dog- smart, too. "Wait." I told him as he was sitting and dusting the floor with his tail. Clipping the harness around his huge body, I ran a hand over the nametag. "You are no longer 'big guy' or 'horse-face'. You are now Yaju and you can thank him for your name." I pointed at Aomine and the dog pounced on him.

"Oof!" Some of the wind was knocked from his lungs when those huge paws pushed him down and a big, pink tongue covered his face in slobber again and causing his short, blue hair to stick up in little spikes.

"How did a dog that big even become a stray?" Momoi asked as the blue giant was trying to get the dog off of him.

"Dunno, but he's great." A small smile pulled at my lips. He really was, though. Yaju was a wonderful dog.

"So, where are your parents?" The pinkette asked while looking around.

"Last time I checked, Saitama. I got my own place so I wouldn't have to keep moving around with them." I explained while picking up the bags and dropping the toys onto the floor. They went ignored since Yaju was playing with his giant, living toy called Aomine.

"Oh....I see." She replied.

"Yeah, this is a nice place though. Cheep rent, two bedrooms, one bathroom, I work off the bills by doing stuff for the landlord." I saw the look Momoi gave me and rolled my eyes. "I meant stuff like yard work or heavy lifting. The dude is like a fucking turtle and about 200 years old."

"Call off the damn dog already! I'm fucking drowning over here!" Chuckling, I looked at the bluenette with hair now like a hedgehog.

"At least he likes you." Aomine shot me a glare since he was unamused.

"Not. Funny." He growled as Yaju licked the side of his face from jaw to crown.

"Yeah, it is." I laughed before getting the dog's attention. "Let him up already, Yaju." The big animal got off of the big human and the bluenette jumped to his feet. He grabbed the hood of my jacket and used it to wipe his face. "Hey! I'm still wearing that!"

"Your dog, your problem." He growled before two ginormous paws landed on his shoulders and Yaju was panting in his face again.

"So, you guys hungry? I can make you something before you head back home since it's pretty late."

"How can I turn down Toge's cooking?!" Momoi grinned as she followed me into the kitchen. It was fairly compact since the house was in the small size, but it was able to still fit Momoi, myself, and the two giants with room still to spare. Putting my hair back, I pulled out some dishes and asked over my shoulder if what I was going to make was okay.

"You okay with tonkatsu?" I heard a bark in reply and Momoi nodded. "Good."

"Does my opinion not matter?"

"You're outnumbered if you were going to say no, Ahomine, and it wouldn't have made a difference if you said yes." I popped off as I began to cook. Making four plates of food, I set a plate in front of Momoi and Aomine while setting the other two plates on the other sides of the table.

"Who's that one for?" The bluenette asked and I smirked while patting the seat of the chair. Yaju took his paws off of Aomine and hopped up into the chair. "You have got to be kidding me." He said flatly.

"What? That's where he's been eating dinner with me since he got here." Going to other end of the little table, I sat down. "I'm not gonna send him away 'cause the muscle princess doesn't like him." Shooting him a glare, I pointed to the plate in front of him. "So, you either eat or Yaju takes your food." The dog's loud panting as he grinned made the bluenette shut up. He grumbled a few curses under his breath before eating and Yaju waited for me to take a bite before he dug into his own meal.

Momoi thought it was cute how the big beast was actually a total softy and how he ate at the table with me. I wanted to tell her it was because his company fought off the loneliness, but I wouldn't say that with Aomine also in the room. He'd tease me about it.

After dinner, Yaju carried his plate to the sink and turned on the water by nudging it with his nose. The dog rinsed off his plate before trotting out of the kitchen. I then heard claws rapidly clicking on the floor and all of the squeaky toys going off. Chuckling, I shook my head while going to the sink.

"He's a smart dog!" Momoi said in awe.

"He is. I can't imagine what kind of person would let him become a stray, though. Yaju's the greatest."

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do to Toge?" Aomine popped off and I just gave him the bird.

"I like the dog, okay? Don't fuck with me or I'll mess your shit up." Glaring at the bluenette, I grinned like a madman. "I could feed you to Yaju and no one would ever know what happened to you." And as if on cue, the dog's bark echoed in the house. Aomine paused, narrowing his eyes at me as if debating whether or not I'd actually do it.


	9. Epic Park Battle

Walking around the park, I was trying to find a good place to read. Yaju was currently at the vet to get checked out and his shots updated, so I had time to waste especially since it was the weekend until I had to go fetch him. Going past the basketball court, I decided to read there since it was usually empty and the benches were in shaded areas.

However, today the court seemed occupied and I saw a familiar blue haired boy shooting hoops by himself.

"Toge?" He narrowed his eyes. "Good timing. Get over here and help me."

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow at him.

"You can add weight to my back while I do push-ups, then we can play one-on-one." He said with a tone like he wasn't joking and but down the basketball.

"Aw, you like to practice when no one's looking, huh? I didn't take you for the shy type, _Dai-chan_."

"Shut up, thorn-tits, and get on my back." He snapped while getting into the push-up position.

"You weren't joking?" I received a glare from the blue eyed boy. "You weren't. Okay." Sighing, I laid on his back, evening out the distribution of my body-weight the best I could. Hell, if he was offering to act like a bench, might as well take it. He grunted as I opened up my book to read.

I found where I left off and started to read while feeling his muscles roll under my back as he began to do push-ups. The son-of-a-bitch was built as Hell and he still complained about working out at school?

Aomine began to breath a little heavier after a while due to the weight of me added to his back, and the body heat I naturally gave off was causing him to sweat more but neither of us was complaining. Flipping to the next page in my book, I placed my hand on the back of my head that was resting on the back of the bluenette's neck. The usual, oddly calm air fell between the both of us and the sounds of birds chirping and the insects filled our ears.

Despite the complaining in the beginning, Aomine did quite a few push-ups with me just chilling on his back. Nonchalantly, I asked when we were going to play our one-on-one as he was going down towards the ground. As a reply, I found myself on my stomach and my face in my book since Aomine had rolled over and was now crushing me under his fat ass.

"Goddammit, Ahomine! Get your big ass off of me!"

"Ah, but you're so comfortable like this. Stop shouting so I can take a quick nap." He had a playful tone before I then got a huge, tan hand over my face and I growled. Wiggling around, I managed to free one of my arms. Reaching down, I grabbed his ass, causing him to jump off.

"What the Hell!" He shouted.

"I told you to get off." Glaring, I got to my feet and dusted off. "By the way," I smirked while pointing at him. "nice ass." Dropping my book onto a bench, I picked up the basketball. Pulling off my jacket, I put it next to my book and kicked off my shoes. Aomine raised a questioning eyebrow at me that I ignored as I began to pull my sweatpants off.

"Whoa, what the Hell are you doing?! We're in public!" He quickly said.

"Aho, I'm wearing shorts underneath. I'm not an exhibitionist, you pervert." Slipping my shoes back on, I fixed the strap on my tank top and dribbled the ball. "So, what rules are we going by?"

"First to five." He smirked.

By the time one of us managed to even get to two, a crowd had gathered around the fence and were watching the showdown between Aomine and I. Now that there were two hoops, we both had to somehow get from one net to the other without losing possession of the ball. Half of the crowd cheered for Aomine while the other half cheered for me and the attention was ticking me off. The blue giant picked up on that and smirked as he was dribbling the ball.

"Don't like all of the wandering eyes, Toge?"

"No shit, Ahomine." I said while trying to steal the ball. It was like a game of epic twister due to the flexibility we both possessed and the expert level of control over the ball as we battled for it. When I finally managed to get it, I dribbled towards my hoop and heard a bunch of shouts.

"Kick his ass!"

"Show him whatchu got!"

"Show him who's boss!" And much more came from the side cheering for me. I got so close to the three-pointer line before the bluenette was in front of me. His predatorial gaze was locked onto me and the ball as a smirk pulled at my lips. I was at full energy now unlike our last match and I knew he could tell the difference in my playing from back then. Dribbling the ball between my legs, I made him miss his attempted steal and dribbled it behind me with by other hand while blocking him.

"Come on, Ahomine, where's the spunk from our last game? You were like a hungry animal, now you're just a big aho."

"Well, someone's not wearing a sports bra, so the jiggling is really distracting." He smirked.

"Oh, my bad! Are my fun bags that tempting, you perv?" Dribbling while keeping my eyes on him, I watched for any hint of movement. "Well, too bad. I can't get rid of 'em, so just fuck off and keep your paws to yourself, aho."

"Don't flatter yourself, like I'd ever make a move on you." He snorted.

"Really? You don't even wanna at least know what they feel like?" I asked, taunting him by trying to make a distraction. I did warn him last time that I might use my breasts to my advantage. "How soft they might be? Or squishy? Maybe a little firm? You don't know." His eyes drifted from my face to my chest as I continued to speak. My smirk grew since my tactic was working. "Ooh, what about their weight just resting in the palm of your big....strong hands?" Chuckling as I saw a little bit of pink dust his cheeks as his thoughts were no doubt getting dirty, I shot past him and got nothing but net.

"O-oi! That was cheating!" He shouted while pointing at me.

"It's not my fault you're a pervert. You could try doing the same, but it wouldn't work since I'm not a lech like you." An idea seemed to spark in his eyes as an evil grin pulled at his lips.

"Come on, man! Take her down!"

"Be a man! Score a point!"

"You gonna let her just do that?!" His side began to shout. The funny thing, though, was most of his side was made up of females while mine was mostly males.

After seeing that grin on his face, I got suspicious and began to wonder what the hell he was up to. It seemed- to me- that he was just waiting for me to have to ball again while fighting him off. Narrowing my eyes at him, I voiced my suspicion.

"What the Hell are you up to, Ahomine?" I asked and he chuckled.

"True, you may not be _'perverted'_ like me, but you're still a hormonal teen."

"Oh, look at you! Your using your big boy words now, I'm proud!" He clicked his tongue and he went for the ball by going left. Turning in the opposite direction to try to get around him, I found myself with my back to him and his arms out as he was blocking my escape. "So what are you gonna do? Use _magic_ to get my hormones acting up? No offense, but that dog-faced scowl ain't gettin' my heart fluttering at all."

"Tch, dog-faced scowl, my ass. I'm sexy and you know it." He popped off and I laughed while keeping the ball dribbling.

"Oh, you wish, big guy." I tried to go to the left, but he blocked my way and we were stuck at this stand-still. "Plus, I doubt you even know how to get a girl's engine to purr- and I'm not talking about cars."

"Wanna test that idea?" He smirked. "Remember, all that sweat is making your shirt stick tighter to you. I can see the outline of your bra."

"Idiot, you're distracting yourself, not me." Laughing, I managed to get another shot since his eyes had gone back to my chest. He groaned in frustration and clicked his tongue before shooting me a glare. The blue giant walked over to the benches, peeling off his sweat soaked t-shirt and letting the cool breeze help him with the heat. _'Oh, you lucky shit. I can't do that 'cause of my boobs!'_ I mentally growled. The girls rooting for him squealed before our game continued.

This time around, he seemed to want to try his idea again. "Oh, maybe this time try to actually distract me with the power of my hormones instead of getting your head stuck up your own ass by staring at my tits." Licking the sweat off of my lip, I gained possession of the ball once more, seeming to go along with his plan. Why not? I wanted to see what he had plan he had up his sleeve....well....pocket, I guess, since he was shirtless. "Come on, sugar-tits, let me see what you've got. Gonna pull out your princess heels and do a little dance?"

"Sugar-tits?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "What the Hell is wrong with your insults?"

"Oh, fuck off, basketball bitch." I shot him a glare while making him miss the ball by dribbling it around his hand. He clicked his tongue and he was suddenly closer to my back. His breath was hitting the back of my neck and shoulder and I felt highly uncomfortable due to his body heat. "Back up, it's too hot to be riding my ass like that." Aomine chuckled before getting even closer.

"You mean like this?"

"Dude, back the fuck off! You're giving off enough heat to run a generator!" Growling, it was going to be a lot harder to get around him with his torso right against my back. If I were to turn one way to get around him, he'd feel it and be able to easily block me again. Clicking my tongue, I was trying to figure out what to do with the sweaty guy behind me

"By the way, Toge," He dropped his voice, speaking close to my ear and practically purring my name. "you've got a nice ass, too." I shot him a glare

"Is this your plan to get me flustered?" Aomine's eyebrow twitched with irritation, but he kept at it to see if it would work eventually.

"You took advantage of your breasts, so I'm taking advantage of being a pervert." The bluenette smirked. "And I gotta say, the way you're breathing so heavily with a flushed face and with all of the sweat is such a turn-on. To make it better, you're rubbing up on me like it's nothin'. I'm a guy, Toge, you think I would keep a clean mind with you like this?" His breath hit my ear and the feeling of being uncomfortable grew.

"It's not working, Ahomine, and you've admitted to being a pervert twice now."

"It's not? Guess I'll just have to try harder~." The bluenette purred again and I felt him lick the shell of my ear.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I hissed, feeling a weird shock run down my spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to play innocent while reaching for the ball. Moving to keep it out of the way, Aomine slid his hand across my upper thigh while pulling his hand back. With how well he was playing his moves, the spectators wouldn't have a clue as to what he was doing. Clenching my jaw, I was starting to get pissed off. "Aw, are you getting upset?"

"Fuck yes. Stop touching me inappropriately, ass-for-brains."

"Mm....I like that dirty mouth, what else can it do?" The blue-eyed male nipped at my ear while still talking in a low and husky voice.

"It can bite your dick off, that's what." I snarled, pissed off at what he was making me imagine with what he was saying.

"Are you really not affected by my sweaty body just pressing up against you? My tan muscles just dripping with sweat as I'm only focused on you?"

"You're focused on getting the ball." I snapped at him, but found my eyes wondering. Fuck, he was right. The asshole was built with a nice body and I had to be blind not to see that.

"Yes, but you're holding the ball. You've got full control- you've got my attention fully on you. So, what do you want to do? Do you want to take the lead....or be dominated?" Another nip at my ear as he put his body flush against my back. _'Focus, focus, focus, focus. Don't think about that fine ass body, just don't think about it. It's attached to an ass-hat, so just forget it!'_

"Wait, the only rules were to get to five, right?" A Cheshire grin appeared on my face and he paused. Street ball was different from basketball on a real court. In street ball, the players made the rules and when I had asked, he only said the first to 5 won. Quickly, I bounced the ball hard against the ground and as his attention was on it as it flew up, I hooked my left foot behind his left heel and pulled my leg up. The big guy nearly fell flat on his ass if he hadn't caught himself with one of his hands.

"Hey, that's cheating!" A bunch of people shouted, but Aomine smirked as his brows were permanently furrowed. Swinging his long leg around, he caught me around the waist and drug me down. To keep from falling to the ground, I did a handspring and laughed. The fun was really getting started now. Aomine got the ball as it came back down and began to dribble it.

"You really want to do it this way?"

"Bring it, princess." I beckoned him forward with a hand gesture and the game picked up pace and intensity as we attacked and blocked and changed possession of the ball back and forth. Now that we were both doing it, the people were cheering at the strange monster of a game it all had become.

Dribbling the ball, I hopped up onto the bluenette's knee to act like a springboard before jumping over his shoulder. His arm shot up as I was half-way over and swung me down back in front of him. Twisting in his hold, I wrapped my legs around his head in a headlock while grabbing his arm.

"Goddamn, woman! You're like a fucking ninja snake!" He said while trying to shake me off. My legs began to tighten and I swung my top half down, using the leverage and weight to greater the force of gravity. Placing my hands onto the basketball court, I forced my legs down as well, causing the blue giant to fall. "Oof!" Letting him go, I shot to my feet and got the ball again. I heard a dark chuckle before an arm wrapped around my waist again and flung me back. Barely landing on my feet, I looked back to see a fairly smug Aomine dribbling the ball.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was having fun. Flipping forward, I did another hand spring, crashing into the bluenette. Straddling him, I stole the ball and aimed to shoot. Going for it from where we were, his big hand caught the ball before it left my fingertips. The giant rolled over, doing what I had done while on his knees. I couldn't reach in time and heard the swish of the net.

He threw both of his fists into the air with victory and the crowd roared. Sighing, I laid on the ground in defeat.

"Ugh, why can't you be a normal basketball player instead of a goddamned Generation of Miracles one?"

"Because I'd have no fun at all then." He pat my thigh that was still around his waist. Shooting him a glare, I threw him to the ground using my legs. "Fuck...." He groaned. "Why can't you be a normal, cute, big-tittied girl instead of a brute with a nice rack?"

"Because I'd have no fun at all then." I replied and we both burst into laughter. "Though, if you ever try to pull that pervy shit again, I'll break you in half and force you to deep throat yourself until you choke to death."

" _Goddamn_ , woman." Aomine said with a certain tone in his voice.

"Oh, fuck. I got to pick my dog up from the vet!" Jumping to my feet, I rushed to get my things and bolted out of the basketball court and park.


	10. Gettin' Handsy

"Wait, Toge!" Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Aomine running after me.

"If you wanna come, hurry up!" I smiled at the basketball dork as we ran all the way to the vet clinic. Making the blue giant carry my things, I took Yaju's leash from the woman raising an eyebrow at us. Rolling my eyes, I lead the huge dog from the clinic after getting briefed over everything they did to him. He wasn't micro-chipped, so there was no way to be sure if he belonged to anyone else and they had no records of a dog like him in their _'Lost Pets'_ database, so he was officially mine now.

"Carry me home, Yaju, I'm tired." I groaned while swinging an arm over the dog's back. He barked as I leaned on him and he helped carry my weight all the way back to the house. Unlocking the door, I took off the dog's leash once he was inside and Aomine closed the door behind him with his foot. "I say we all take a break on the couch. How 'bout it?" The dog barked, jumping onto the couch and taking up all of the available space.

The blue giant dropped all of our stuff onto the coffee table and grabbed the remote.

"The Hell do you think you're doing? You don't live here, Ahomine, so stop acting like it."

"Oh, shut up, midget." He popped off while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not a midget, you goddamn dinosaur!" I retorted while gently pushing Yaju off the couch. Plopping down, Aomine took a seat next to me while switching through the channels.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. The only thing big on you is your tits."

"And the only thing big on you is your idiotic head and ego." After I said that, he looked at me while smirking.

"That's not all." And before he could continue, Yaju leapt onto the couch, sprawling out over the cushions and our laps. Aomine got the ass end while I was getting to scratch the huge dog behind his ears. On the channel the blue giant finally settled on, I saw a basketball game and heard the commentator calling the plays.

"I'm going to sleep if you're watching this shit."

"It's not shit." He snapped at me with a glare

"It is compared to how we play. Look at them, they're going around like idiots." Sighing, I got as comfortable as I could while having a horse laying on me. "Just let yourself out once you're rested up. Touch me or wake me and you're dead."

"Tch, whatever." Aomine turned up the volume on the T.V. and I closed my eyes for a nap.

~

I jolted awake- I don't know how much later- due to squealing and looked around for the dying pig and wondered how it got into my house. Instead, I found a Momoi and her phone in her hand. I shot her a glare while sitting up. Running a hand through my hair, I grumbled

"How the Hell did you get in?"

"The front door was unlocked."

"Oh." Pausing for a second, I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why the Hell were you squealing? And what's with the phone?" I didn't move too much since Yaju was still asleep in my lap and snoring like no tomorrow.

"Because!" She gushed. "You two are adorable when you're not fighting! Look!" She showed me the screen on her phone and that was when I realized that _Yaju_ was _sitting_ on the _floor_ next to _Momoi_. Glaring at the photo, I then glared down at the bluenette that was passed out and using my lap as a pillow.

"Oi." I growled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked after smacking his forehead to wake him up. His immediate response was a death glare until he realized what he was looking up at. "Get off me." Aomine groaned as if it was a great effort to sit up and scratched his head with groggy eyes.

"Momoi? What are you doing here?" He asked when he finally noticed her fawning over her phone.

"The better question is; why are you still here?" Getting to my feet, I stretched out my arms and back.

"I fell asleep, duh. I missed the end of the game." He clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Why the Hell did _you_ fall asleep?" I shot him a glare and he returned it.

"Because you tired me out! Why else? You're like a monster with huge tits with how hard you were going."

"I could say the same to you! Your fucking body heat made me sweat like a-like a.... Oppai, what's wrong with you?" My attention had drifted to the blushing pinkette who was covering her mouth.

"You two....you guys didn't....you....did you?" The girl wasn't making any sense and I narrowed my eyes as my brows furrowed.

"What the Hell are you trying to say?"

"I mean, you two are always fighting, yeah, but maybe that's because of the tension? Y-you really should wait until your older, b-but if you really like each other, th-than that's all up to you two! I-I mean, I-"

"Oppai, what are you rambling on about?" Her cheeks got a darker shade of red and Aomine and I exchanged confused looks.

"You guys....you know....together....doing stuff...."

"We do stuff all the time, why's now earning such a weird reaction from you?" I asked and she smacked a hand over her mouth as she gasped.

"All the time?" Her pink eyes looked back and forth between the bluenette and I. "Really? How did I not notice!"

"....You've been with us most of the ti-" She gasped again and I was cut off by a large hand covering my mouth and a loud sigh from the male next to me.

"Idiot, she's getting the wrong idea and you aren't helping at all." He said while pinching the bridge of his nose and I raised a brow again. "She thinks we had sex." I went wide eyed and looked at the pinkette while grabbing Aomine's hand and moving it from my mouth.

"Why the FUCK would you think that?!"

"Well....y-you guys smell all sweaty....a-and you were talking about being tired and b-body heat and-and going hard!" She tried defending her assumption by blaming us for it. "And he's in your house! And you two were all cozy on the couch!"

"We were talking about a one-on-one basketball game!" _'I can't believe this girl....'_ "And he's in my house because he went to pick up Yaju from the vet with me after the game and I offered we take a break since we were tired!" Glaring at the bluenette, I added on. "And we weren't cozy. He was supposed to have left, but he fell asleep instead."

"Oh...." She nervously laughed while scratching the back of her head. "Then what about all of the tension between the two of you two?"

"That's just two short tempered people with dominating personalities butting heads-it is definitely _not_ sexual tension."

"Oh...." Momoi repeated.

"How long are you going to hold my hand?" Glaring at the blue-eyed male, I twisted his hand until he was face down in my floor and clenching his jaw while hissing.

"How long you gonna act like you live here?" I popped off. "By the way, what'd you need, anyways, Momoi?"

"I'm staying the night." She grinned from ear to ear while holding up a bag of clothes and a few other things.

"...." I looked at Yaju and he just let his tongue loll out of his mouth as he panted. Turning back to Momoi, I let Aomine go. "You're serious. Does she always do this?" Asking the bluenette as he got to his feet, he grabbed the front of my shirt and growled.

"Yes." I could see his jaw clenching and he was obviously pissed about being forced to shove his face into the floor. Smirking, I looked up at him with mocking eyes.

"You wanna go, big guy? We may have a truce, but that doesn't mean we can't _'spar'._ I have a good enough sized backyard." He seemed to think about it and narrowed his eyes. We then both looked at Momoi. "Do you mind?"

"Not as long as you two play nicely." She smiled. "Sparring is good for practice, so don't hold back too much but don't hurt each other~." Momoi waved us off and Aomine drug me to the backyard. He let me go once we were outside and I popped my knuckles.

"Well....now we can finally find out who's the strongest, right?" I smirked.

"Right." He grinned sadistically while taking off his sweat-stained shirt. "If I win, you stop being such a bitch, got it?"

"And if I win, you become my bitch, got it? That includes becoming my mule." Pointing at him, my smirk grew. Whenever two alphas share a certain amount of space, they will always fight until an alpha among the two is determined. That was sort of how the relationship between Aomine and I was. We didn't know which one was stronger, but we felt that we needed to find out.

"I guess it's a deal." He held out his hand for me to shake and I accepted it. His grip suddenly tightened as he pulled me forward, swinging a fist. Bending back, his knuckles missed and I kicked my legs into the air, wrapping my legs around his neck in a choke hold. The big guy growled and grabbed my thighs, trying to pry them apart to get me off of him. I tightened my grip, cutting into his air supply as I hung upside down from his shoulders. Placing my hands into the grass, I pulled my knees towards me, causing the blue giant to flip over and land on his back.

Not releasing him from the choke hold, I sat on his chest while laughing and looking down at him.

"Who would have thought it would be this easy?!" His face was turning red from the lack of oxygen and I crossed my arms. "Don't underestimate me, and I won't underestimate you." Leaning forward to look him in the eyes, I smirked. "A predator always goes for the kill. So- Whoa!" My arms flailed as he rolled over, pulling at my thighs harder until he managed to gasp for air. From how hard his grip was, I knew I'd have bruises there later.

"Fucking Hell!" He panted, filling his lungs with precious air before I tried to cut off his oxygen again. "Oh, fuck!" He said quickly before trying to pry me off of him. It was looking like he'd need a crowbar to do that, though....

"Ow, shit!" I hissed as he punched me in the stomach. My grip loosened for a split-second and he used that window of opportunity to yank my legs off of his neck. Grabbing the back of my knees, he pushed them forward to keep them from getting him back into a choke hold. Snarling, I tried pushing myself off of the ground, but ended up throwing a punch instead. He was making my knees dig into my breasts and it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.

My knuckles caught him on the jaw and he jerked back, falling to the side before shooting me a death glare as I jumped to my feet. Raising my fists, I grinned at knowing this wasn't going to be easy to win. He was big, he was athletic, and he had pent up rage due to the truce.

"It's time to take the muzzle off, poochie." I said while licking my lips. He smirked while rubbing his jaw as he got to his feet. He jumped at me, tackling me to the ground. Aomine grabbed the front of my shirt while pulling back a fist and I wrapped my legs around his waist, throwing him to the ground as I rolled on top of him. There was no shirt on him for me to grab, so I just put my hand onto his collarbone and pinned him to the ground. The average collarbone could be broken with around ten pounds of pressure- something I could easily apply- so I was careful not to do so and I swung a punch.

The big asshole pushed himself up, pinning me down as I got a solid hit to his cheek. He landed another one one on my gut and I began to snarl at him while readying to attack again. Instead, I completely froze. I wasn't a guy, and the way he was pinning me would have been fine if I was, but I wasn't and he noticed at the last minute as his hand flinched. I took in a sharp breath, then glared daggers at him for him to remove his hand.

"....Holy shit...." Aomine said under his breath as his hand clenched again.

"Take your filthy, pervy paw off of my chest. **Now**." I growled. Trying to be intimidating was extremely hard since the blue giant's attention was completely on his left hand that was grabbing my right breast, sending a shock down my spine each time he squeezed. "I said get o-" I was cut off by the sharp breath I took in, trying to keep calm while the sweaty, half-naked male was groping my chest. "You fucking, ass! Stop it!" I punched him square in the nose and he flew back while covering his face.

"Ow! Fucking- Ow!"

"I told you! Now, you're going to die!" Stomping over to him as he sat up, my eyes went to the back of the house as the back door opened.

"Toge, Dai-chan! I made dinner!" Momoi called, and since I was paying attention to her, I missed seeing Aomine kick his foot out to trip me. Flying forward, I heard the pinkette gasp as my nails dug into the grass. "Are you sure you two aren't...."

"NO, NOW GO BACK INSIDE!" I shouted, causing her to yelp and slam the door shut. Glaring up at the bluenette, I really felt the urge to kill him as he was smirking and wiping his bloody nose. "This is not over-I will kill you." I threatened him, throwing him his shirt to stop the bleeding after pushing myself up off of the ground.

Sadly....I completely forgot to kill the bastard due to Momoi's horrid cooking.... I should have followed Aomine's example in not eating.


	11. Someone's Got An Admirer....Or Two?

"U-um...." A soft voice came from behind me as I was stuffing my shoes into my shoes locker.

"Huh?" I turned around with a glare on my face. Looking slightly up, I saw an extremely timid looking boy with short black hair and big green eyes. Despite his nervous fidgeting, he seemed to have a somewhat athletic build.

"S-Satsujin-chan...." He fumbled with his tie nervously as my patience was wearing thin already. "You-you like sweets, right?"

"Yeah. And?" I snapped and his red face seemed to get even redder.

"W-well....I, uh....I-I got you these!" He pulled a box from his bag and handed it to me. "Please accept them!" The boy closed his eyes tightly and I raised a brow.

"Okay." I shrugged. "Why didn't you just say so sooner? Thanks." I said flatly while taking the red box with the big, white bow. Heading to class, I wondered what type of sweet that kid had gotten me. In the hall, I found Momoi and waved my prize at her. "Look! Some random kid just gave me food! Am I lucky, or what?" Her pink eyes went wide and she turned to fully look at me.

"What?!"

"I said, some random kid just gave me food." Pulling off the bow, I handed the ribbon it had been made out of to Momoi. "Here, I'll share with you- What the Hell is that?" My brows furrowed as an envelope fell from the box after I opened it. Picking it up, I saw my name written on it, but the kanji for my first name was a little off. Shrugging, I used my teeth to open the letter since my hands were full.

"Toge! Here, I'll hold this!" She took the box while looking extremely excited. I assumed it was because of the sweets. Pulling the letter from the envelop, I opened it up and began to read.

**_'Dear Satsujin-chan,_ **

**_I made these chocolates for you myself, so I hope you like them. We don't have the same class since I'm actually your upperclassman, but from the moment I saw you walking down the halls with that book in your hands, I knew that you were the one for me. I don't mind your foul mouth or unlady-like ways, I actually admire it! I am attracted to all of you, not just one part, and I hope that you also return these feelings to me. If you don't think we'll be a good match, just know that I can be the M to your S._ **

**_-Love,_  
Hana, Amai  
**  
Blinking slowly, I looked up at Momoi. Then, my eyes went to the letter, and to the box, and finally back to Momoi.

"This is a confession...."

"Awe! Who's it from?"

"Someone who apparently thinks I'm a sadist." Shrugging, I stuffed the letter back into the envelope and grabbed the chocolates. "Let's see if he knew what he was doing when he made these." Putting the letter into my bag, my full attention was on the sweets.

"He made them? That's too cu- Wait! No!" She put her arms into an 'X'.

"What?" I asked, already popping a few of the chocolates into my mouth.

"Aren't you with Dai-chan?" Momoi asked and I gave her a deadpanned expression.

"No, Oppai. At most, we're barely even friends. And- my God! These are chocolate covered cherries!" Looking back up, I saw Momoi pouting. "What?" The pinkette just sighed while closing her eyes.

"I just think that you should date whoever based on your feelings, not whether they give you chocolate covered cherries or not."

"I know that. I'm just eating these so they don't go to waste- cherries are my favorite fruit."

"Really?" Momoi asked. "I never knew!"

"You never asked." Eating a few more, I offered some to her, but she raised a hand and shook her head. "Okay, more for me." I shrugged.

"So....do you like him? The one that confessed?" Momoi asked, a worried expression on her face. My brows furrowed and I was slightly confused.

"Oppai, haven't you been listening? It was a random kid, meaning I don't even know him. Oh....that means I have to find him to tell him my answer." I groaned and my head fell back as I glared at the ceiling. "Confessions are annoying...."

"Yes, but you have to at least acknowledge his courage for telling you how he feels." Momoi pointed.

"....Is that, like, mandatory?" Looking at her, I saw her smile.

"No, but it's the right thing to do." Her pink eyes wondered back to the front of us so she could see where she was walking. "If I was to tell someone that I liked them, I wouldn't want them to crush my feelings when they rejected me. A simple, yet kind way of turning me down would be sufficient!"

"I felt like you were speaking another language for a bit of that...." Eating more chocolates, I waved to Momoi as she went to class and I went to the roof.

I had finished the chocolates before reaching the roof and began to rub my aching shoulders. On my way to school, some old acquaintances had trapped me in an alley for a rematch. It was all fine- for me -but I think I might have made a move wrong since my back was killing me now. Plus, toting my boobs around wasn't helping. Oh, maybe the hot roof will help my back?

"Tch, what are you doing back here?" Looking up, I saw a head of blue hair peering over the highest part of the roof. My eyes widened a fraction as I got an idea and I climbed up to where he was.

"I was just going to relax up here, but since you're also here....message my back."

"Why the Hell would I do that?"

"Because you owe me from helping you practice. I got into a fight before school and now my back hurts." Sitting down while facing away from him with my legs dangling over the edge, I pointed at my back with my thumb. "Get to it, sugar-tits." He sighed and I got the feeling that he rolled his eyes as well. The blue giant sat behind me, swinging his legs over the edge as I sat in the middle of them.

He was extremely hesitant at first, but he eventually began to rub his hands into circles on my upper back. Frowning, I clicked my tongue.

"I wouldn't have asked a big guy like you to give me a message if I wanted a goddamn butterfly's touch. Put your back into- Oh...." I groaned as the hands on my back went harder. "Yeah....that's good...." Groaning again, I felt some joy as the pain and discomfort began to go away. "A little lower....lower....ah!" I sighed with a smile. "Right there."

"Why'd you get in a fight so early in the morning?" Aomine asked with curiosity lacing his voice.

"Some people wanted revenge- they failed." I replied bluntly. "Haven't you ever had a morning fight before?"

"I have."

"See, it's not that abnormal." Looking out over the city from where I was, I continued to just sit there as the giant basketball dork messaged my back. "By the way, Oppai got me thinking...."

"You? Thinking? That's a shocker."

"Shut up, Ahomine." I snapped. "But she got me thinking- _are_ we friends?"

"It's obvious you two are, why ask?"

"Not Oppai and I, I meant you. Are you and I friends?" There was a quiet pause and I was curious as to what he might say.

"I guess." He replied lowly.

"That's makes three." I smirked while closing my eyes. _'Geez, he's actually really good at this....'_ I thought as the feeling of relaxation washed over me.

"Hmm?" He hummed, questioning what I meant.

"Three friends. The first was Ryo-teme, then Momoi, now you- even if it's a weird friendship."

"Says the tiny beast." He clicked his tongue as his hands went slightly lower.

"Fuck off, I'm not tiny. You're just abnormal." I glared.

"If you think I'm tall, then you should see this other guy from The Generation of Miracles." Aomine began. "He was 6'1'' by the end of middle school and was still growing."

"What the fuck?! Are all of you just freaks of nature?"

"Freaks of nature?" His tone hardened.

"Yeah, Ryo-teme with his ability to copy almost any style of play, you with your insane street ball skills, Momoi with her crazy knack for getting knowledge on people, then that 'misdirection' kid, and now the freaking giant that's even bigger than you!" I waved a hand. "Next thing I know, you're gonna say that another member is a werewolf or something." Pausing, I furrowed my brows. "You're not....are you?"

"And you call me the idiot." He said after smacking the back of my head.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to stop messaging, Ahomine!" Feeling his hands return to my back, I rubbed the spot he had smacked me and glared. "You didn't have to do that."

"But I needed to." He chuckled darkly.

"But it ruined my good mood. Oh, by the way, would you know how to find a second year in this huge ass school?" Asking, I glanced over my shoulder as he was massaging my lower back.

"Yeah, go to the second year classes and ask around, duh. Why?" His brows were furrowed like usual and he was looking back at me with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Some dude confessed to me this morning and I have to find him to give him my answer." I rolled my eyes while turning back around and for some reason, his hands began to go harder. "Oh, fuck, that's nice. Are you gonna be a masseuse after you graduate?"

"Tch, fuck no." He sort of growled.

"Well, you've got potential. Oh, right there- yeah. God...." I sighed with content. If we had ever finished our fight and I had won, my first command to him as my new bitch would be to give me a message like this. I mean, sweet lord, my back had been aching when I got here, but now it was completely fine! "I think I'm gonna find him after school. He even made me chocolates and there was cherries in them! Cherries, Ahomine!" He just grunted as a reply.

Next thing I knew, he was standing up and walking away.

"Hey! Where you going? You missed some spots!" The bluenette just clicked his tongue before going down the ladder and walking to the roof door. "Oi! What's wrong, princess?" My brows furrowed in confusion as he ignored me and slammed the door behind him. "I guess he doesn't like cherries...." I mumbled.


	12. Poor Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry for redoing this chapter, I completely forgot the last half of it asdfghjkl)

"Where's Hana, Amai?"

"H-Hana?" The guy in front of me stuttered, his eyes glued to my chest as his cheeks went pink.

"Yeah, where is he? I need to talk to him." I spoke flatly, getting annoyed by his obvious staring. _'Couldn't even try to be more discreet?'_ I thought as it seemed to click with the guy who I was looking for.

" _You're_ Satsujin-chan?!" He asked, shocked and finally looking at my face. The guy was greeted by a glare and went completely stiff, terrified now as he pointed down the hall. "A-at the v-vending machines...." Nodding, I walked away, ignoring the guy now that I had the information I needed. Going down the hall, I turned the corner at the end and found the green eyed male bending over to grab the can from the machine.

"Oi, Hana." I called and he looked up. Seeing who it was that called him, his face lit up with a blush and he became a stuttering mess as walked over to him.

"H-hi, Sa-Satsujin-chan...." He greeted me with a small wave. _'Oh, fuck.... Now what? Momoi said to be polite, but I don't really know how to be fucking polite! Especially in this type of situation!'_

"Hey." I gave a small wave in return, mimicking his actions. "Now, um, about that confession yesterday morning...." Trailing off, I rubbed the back of my neck while trying to figure out how to word this to were the fragile looking guy wouldn't completely shatter. I didn't do well with people crying- never did and probably never will.

"Yeah?" He questioned, averting his gaze as he began to nervously fidget.

"Well, I'm supposed to give you an answer- that's the custom, right?" Asking, I watched him slowly nod.

"Uh-huh...."

"Okay, then." Shifting my weight on my feet, I stuck my hands into my pockets. "My answer is-"

"No." Another voice broke in, finishing my sentence as Hana went wide eyed. Looking over my shoulder, I raised a brow at who stood there. "The answer is no, she will not be your girlfriend." The taller male stood right behind me, his arms crossed as he was glaring down at Hana that looked close to pissing himself.

"I-Is that s-so?" He nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "B-But, I-I want t-to he-hear it from Sa-Satsujin." The black haired male said while sounding a little braver than before.

"Well, her answer is _no_. She already has a boyfriend." My brows furrowed as I plainly showed my confusion. _'When the fuck did I get a boyfriend?'_

"R-really? Wh-who?" Hana asked, looking at me with slightly widened eyes. The glaring male smirked as he leaned down and slightly pulled down one of my thigh-high socks.

"Ahomine, what are you doing?" I questioned him, getting close to even punching him.

"Just follow along." He whispered in my ear while slightly lifting up my skirt to show off the giant bruise that was still on my thigh. It wasn't as dark as it had been after our fight, but the shape of a hand was still clear to see. "Well, here's a hint, _Hana_." Aomine then placed his hand over the bruise, fitting it perfectly in size and everything. Of course it would, he had been the one that had given me the bruise when he had fought the headlock I had him in.

"H-How could y-you hurt her?!" Hana rose his voice, covering his mouth at seeing the large bruise.

"He didn't hurt me," I smirked, deciding that playing along might work in this situation. Well, I wasn't really sure since I had never been in this situation, but Aomine might have and if he knew what he was doing, then I'd follow along. "son-of-a-bitch just fucks pretty hard." The green eyed male's face turned completely red at my words and what they implied. "So, as you can see, I'm not a sadist. And no, I'm not a masochist either. I just prefer someone who can keep up. I don't mean to be an ass, Hana, but you should find a girl more suited to you."

"I-I see...." He averted his gaze, going back to fidgeting and blushing. "Well, then, I-I wish you bo-both luck in y-your relationship." Hana bowed while holding the can in both of his hands. "I a-appreciate yo-your honesty and a-advice." The upperclassman smiled, giving a slight wave as he walked away.

"....Okay, Aho, you can get your hand off of me now."

"I'm surprised you went along with that." He stated while slowly taking a step back and letting go of me. I pulled my thigh-high back up to cover the faded bruise.

"Well, I assumed you knew what you were doing. It's not like I've ever gotten a confession like that before. Guys usually just hit on me or try to fuck me, so I simply kick their asses and be done with it." Turning to the vending machine, I tapped my chin while debating on whether or not to get something from it. "So, where did you're quick thinking come from? I never would have thought of something like that." Pulling a few coins from my pocket, I stuck them into the machine and punched the button for the drink I wanted.

"Guys like that tend to back off if you have a boyfriend." He shrugged while I bent over to grab the drink from the machine.

"I see. I'll be sure to remember that if this happens in the future." Popping open the can, I glanced up at the blue giant. "Don't tell Momoi, she wanted me to do it politely and ' _acknowledge his courage'_ for confessing." Aomine raised a brow while making a face. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Since when am _I_ polite?" Rolling my eyes, I then turned away from the vending machine and walked away.

~

Sitting outside at the dog park while leaning back on a bench, I watched as Yaju was romping around in a patch of wildflowers with this goofy look on his face. Having one elbow on the back of the bench, I was holding a can of cold juice to my lips as I took a drink. Smirking when Yaju sneezed and sent petals flying, I contently waited until he had his fill of fun. Other dog owners were wary of Yaju due to his size and tried to keep their dogs away, but it wasn't like the giant horse noticed- he was too busy playing and didn't really like most people anyways.

Wearing a pair of shorts and a short-sleeved shirt, I also had the shade from a tree to keep me cool from the hot sun. Yaju, thankfully, was a short hair and occasional dunks in the tubs of water set out in the park was good enough for him. I was chuckling at my dog as he was jumping at a butterfly flying just out of his reach, but my eyebrows rose on my forehead when I suddenly saw a rather large person running at him. Yaju, being the dork that he was, tackled the person into the bed of flowers and I could hear laughter from the aho that had run at him.

I shit you not, _Aomine_ , of all people, was in the dog park and had gone after Yaju like he was his dog even after expressing how he disliked Yaju. From my position, all I could see was Yaju's butt sticking out of the mass of plants with his tail wagging like a windmill. I saw Yaju's head come up as a hand was placed on his face and could somewhat hear someone spitting.

"Watch the licking, you overgrown mutt!" Aomine complained, but the dog ignored him while moving away from his hand and went back to attacking his face with licks. I heard deep laughter as Aomine sat up, forcing Yaju to take a step back as he was panting in his face. The blue giant was smiling while scratching Yaju behind the ear and the sight of it made it feel as if my heart did a little flip. It was actually really sweet.

Quickly pulling out my phone, I took a picture of the cute scene in front of me before it would disappear forever. And yes, I would use the word _'cute'_ to describe what was happening. Yaju, a huge ass dog with the heart of a teddy bear, and Aomine, a giant ass basketball freak with a foul temper were playing around in wildflowers like a scene from a fucking movie or a commercial.

"Where's your master?" Aomine then asked, and I whistled to call Yaju. His ears pricked up and he raced towards me, taking Aomine's attention as he followed the dog with his eyes until he saw me. His smile fell as if he hadn't wanted me to see it and this look dawned as his face when he realized I had seen everything.

"Oi, Aho!" I called while waving my phone. "Can I turn this into a postcard?" The big guy rose to his feet, covered in petals, pollen, and grass after rolling around in it with Yaju. The dog sat next to me on the bench, panting as he was taking a break from the heat. Aomine, when he finally stood in front of me, tried to snatch my phone out of my hand. "Oh, no you don't! Mine now, sugar-tits." Quickly pocketing the phone, I smirked at the rather weak glare he was giving me.

"Delete it." He growled.

"No."

"Delete. It. Now." Aomine's brows furrowed even more, causing me to smile as I brought my drink to my lips.

"Make me." I taunted before taking a drink. As if in cat-like defiance, he smacked the bottom of the can to where it spilled out everywhere. Gasping from the cold as I shot to my feet, I snarled at the blue giant. "You fucking bastard!" And he just smirked at me while Yaju was licking the can. Narrowing my eyes, a corner of my mouth twitched up into a devil-ish smile before I tackled the giant, getting him wet from the juice all over my shirt. "Not so funny now, huh?" I stated while pouring what was left in the can onto Aomine.

Instead of some rude comment or a threat coming from his mouth after my action, he just stared at me with his brows eternally furrowed as he licked his lips like a panther licking its maws. Sadly, from where I sat, which was on him, the action sort of made my skin tingle from watching. Was the heat getting to me or something?

"You're going to pay for that." Aomine darkly chuckled.

"Bring it, princess." I smirked, but in one swift move, the blue giant rolled over and switched our positions before grabbing a handful of his soaked shirt and rubbing it all in my face. I could hear Yaju barking before he suddenly jumped in and landed on Aomine's back. "Help me, Yaju!" Unable to keep from laughing, I grabbed the blue giant's wrist and pulled back to get the wet shirt off of my face. However, Yaju's form of help came only as him licking the back of Aomine's head until his hair stuck up like a hedgehog.

After wrestling in the dog park, the three of us headed to my house to get cleaned up since it was close by to the park. Sadly, not even Yaju was safe from the sticky juice and he was covered in dirt and grass sticking to his fur. Though, he didn't look as nearly as bad as Aomine and I, and Aomine even got chased by a bee for a little while. (I got another picture of that without him knowing, I'd probably send it to Momoi later....)

"Yaju! Stay off the couch!" I called after unlocking my door and letting him go. Kicking off my tennis shoes, I glanced back at Aomine. "Just toss your clothes into the wash and clean-up in the kitchen, there should be some sweatpants or something you can borrow until they're clean. I have to give Yaju a bath before he dirties the house." He just gave me this look on his face and I rolled my eyes. "The laundry room is the folding door by the pantry. Yaju! Come on!" I then walked off towards the bathroom and heard his nails clacking on the floor as the dog ran after me.

~

"Come on, Yaju! Stay still, it's just a bath, it's almost over!" I groaned while trying to rinse him off. He wouldn't stop shaking his fur out and I was completely soak and covered in bits of dog shampoo. Yaju was just panting and looking as if he was smiling at me. Huffing, I slightly glared at him, but he didn't care and shook his fur out again.

By the time I had gotten the soap out of his fur, I had practically showered as well and just changed my clothes while grabbing towel for Yaju and my hair. Dropping a towel on my head, I wrapped the other one around Yaju and dried him off before letting him out of the bathroom.

Walking out into the hall, I headed towards the living room where I heard the TV on. From what I could hear, it was another basketball game. Sighing as I looked to the ceiling while shaking my head, I stepped into the living room, but oddly enough saw no one in there. Not even Yaju. Tilting my head, I heard Yaju's claws clicking on the floor in the kitchen and I went to find him. If he was in the kitchen, Aomine more than likely was, too.

Pulling the towel off of my head and draping it over my shoulders, I looked into the kitchen and first saw Yaju sitting in the middle of the floor while panting and having his tail wagging. Following where he was looking, my instinct was to shout at the blue giant since he was raiding my cabinets.

"Oi, what the shit do you think-" And my voice cut itself off when I noticed he was basically standing in my kitchen naked. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" My voice rose as the giant froze since he had been caught red-handed grabbing snacks with some even hanging out of his mouth as he chewed. He glared over his shoulder at me in defense and lowered his outstretched arm from the cabinet.

"I'm hungry, you want me to starve?"

"WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU WEARING PANTS?!" I pointed at him, my eyes briefly glancing down and seeing just how toned all of his muscles were. From the time we played basketball in the park I already knew his back was in good shape, but now I knew his ass was as well with how his underwear was practically putting it on display.

"Oh...." He turned back to the counter where snacks were piled up and managed to grab them all in his large arms. "The sweatpants were too small because of your midget legs." When he stood back up with the boxes and bags in his hold, he kept his eyes on them to make sure he didn't drop anything as he turned. Then....I got a full view of how his dark blue, nearly black, boxer briefs hugged his sculpted thighs and-

I think my face exploded as he calmly walked past me and into the living room....

Damn that idiot.... Why did his body have to be so fine? Yaju trotted after Aomine, hoping to snag anything he dropped, and I just stood in the doorway of my kitchen while feeling rather flustered. Turning on my heel, I glared to the living room while gripping the towel around my shoulders.

"Stop acting like you fucking live here, damn it!" I roared before stomping to my room. There was no way I'd be able to survive out here with him dressed like that, so I'd have to wait it out in my room until his clothes were clean. Without really caring, I dropped the towel onto the back of my desk chair and grabbed my phone. Going through my contacts, I found Momoi. (It wasn't that hard, I didn't have many numbers in my phone.)

 _"You need to tell aho that he doesn't fucking live at my house!"_ I texted her. Only enough time for her to receive and read the message passed before she was replying. It was scary and as if she had been just waiting for me to text her.

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"He's way too damn comfortable here!"_ I replied while plopping down onto my bed with a frown.

_"Lol, yeah. He tends to get comfortable at a friends house. :)"_

_"I don't think you understand the level of comfort he has here. The son-of-a-bitch is eating MY snacks on MY couch and watching shit on MY TV."_

_"^-^' Yeah, he does that at my house, too. But he mostly does it so he doesn't have to study."_

_"Does he do it in his fucking underwear?"_ A good minute passed before Momoi texted me back after I said that.

_"....What?"_

_"Yeah, the fucking prick is walking around in his damn underwear like he owns the fucking place."_

_"WHAT?! WHY DOES DAI-CHAN NOT HAVE ANY PANTS?!_ (/0^0)/ _"_

 _"His are in the wash after he got juice all over them."_ I glanced to the ceiling while shaking my head. " _Apparently, the clothes in the laundry room were too small for him and now he's chillin on my couch like nothing's wrong."_

 _"OMG! Toge-chan, I'm so sorry! Dai-chan's never done that before except for when he was a kid"_ Momoi replied. " _Do you want me to bring him some clothes?"_

 _"Jesus Christ, please He's fucking killing me"_ I sent without really thinking about it. Re-reading my message, my frown deepened as I hoped to God she didn't take it the wrong way. " _And before you start squealing like a pig again, I mean he's killing me with irritation. This is my house, not his, and I don't want to see his ass without pants on."_ I clarified, but quickly groaned, knowing she'd manage to take that out of context as well. _"By 'ass' I mean him in general, I don't actually look at his ass"_

 _"I got it"_ Was all that she said, but I had the feeling that pink haired girl was definitely getting the wrong idea about the entire situation. Sighing as I looked down at my phone, I just waited until Momoi arrived. Judging from how close those two were, they were probably close with their families as well and that was how she was going to get him some clean clothes.

Flopping back onto my mattress, I could faintly hear the game on the TV as the crowd was cheering wildly for whatever team was scoring. Aomine was remaining rather quiet, no doubt stuffing his cheeks to the brim with _my_ food.

~

"Toge! Someone's at the door!" Aomine yelled from the living room and I rolled off my bed. Going to answer the door, I let Momoi in and she was apologizing to me again.

"I'm so sorry, Toge-chan. Honestly, he's always pretty much done as he pleases."

"I know. _You_ shouldn't be apologizing for _him_."

"Is that Momoi?" Aomine's head peaked in and the pinkette turned with a mean look on her face.

"Dai-chan!" She threw the bag in her hands at him. "How could you be so rude to Toge-chan!"

"What?! I didn't do anything!" He caught the bag and furrowed his brows as I simply crossed my arms and let Momoi deal with him. "Oh, these are my clothes." Aomine opened the bag and pulled out some pants before proceeding to put them on where he stood.

"You don't even have the decency to change in the bathroom?" The pinkette put her hands onto her hips while huffing and Aomine looked lost.

"Why would I need to when you've already seen me in my underwear?"

"Maybe because we don't want to keep seeing you in your underwear?" I popped off and he smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Then why do you keep staring?"

"I do not!" I snapped while feeling my ears burn.


End file.
